<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steven's Hangry Feast by clearwater09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596421">Steven's Hangry Feast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearwater09/pseuds/clearwater09'>clearwater09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Cussing, Depression, Gen, Giants, Height Differences, References to Depression, Vore, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearwater09/pseuds/clearwater09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling in to a deep depression after the events of Prickly Pear, Steven has become lazy with his only activity being eating. When Amethyst eats his food one too many times, it cause Steven to snap and go on a hangry rampage. </p><p>Story to go with a comic series (https://aryion.com/g4/view/582072) that I commissioned. This is a little dark and does have cussing in it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Steven Universe, savior of the galaxy and the kid who had at just fourteen years old dismantled an empire with love and compassion. Now at seventeen years old laid in his bed, as he was now fighting his greatest battle of all: depression. Steven descent into this depression started on the day of the first Little Homeschool’s graduation, when he found out the Sadie and Lars had broken up two months prior, after Steven had worked so hard on getting them together as a couple in the first place, years before. Now Sadie was now in a relationship with Shep and Lars was going back to space with the Off Colors, since they were graduating. Steven had wanted Sadie Killers and The Suspect to perform at the graduation party, but that is when he got more bad news, the band that he helped form, had broken up to pursue their own individual goals. As Lars was leaving the party, Steven was upset that he was leaving and it caused him to have an emotional pink outburst, creating and trapping everyone at the party in his shield dome. This was due the fact that Steven couldn’t handle the fact that everyone was going off and living their own lives but instead tried to pin it on Lars not telling Sadie his true feelings towards her, which Lars pointed that Sadie and him had talked and that Steven that couldn’t handle the fact this was resolved without the need for his help. With the truth out, Steven started feeling claustrophobic, causing the dome to start shrinking.  As the dome shrank, Steven informed his friends that he didn’t want them to leave. They informed him that they were all still his friends, just that they want to go have their own adventures. Upon hearing this reassurance from his friends, the dome disappeared just as it was about to crushed everyone as Steven regained control of his emotions. That night after the events on the beach he had decided he was resigning as the head of Little Homeschool, to, like his friends, pursue his on adventures.  </p><p>In the two months after resigning from Little Homeschool, Steven had taken up gardening to fill his time. Even though Steven said he was okay with his friends living their own lives, he began naming the plants after some of his friends, as he still felt as if they had abandoned him, causing the Gems began to worry about state of Steven’s mental wellness. While working trimming a cactus, he had accidently pricked his finger on one of the needles and without even thinking had sucked the blood off his finger and then touched the cactus with his spit covered finger, unknowingly giving the cactus life. The next day Steven found that the trimming has grown and become sentient. Soon after Steven began using the newly sentient cactus, or as Amethyst was call it “Cactus Steven”, as a venting tool about how all his friends have abandoning him, that no one needs his help anymore, how his life now has no direction and that he felt like the Gems were on the verge of abandoning him too. The next day Steven finds that the Cactus Steven can now speak, but when he showed it to the Gems it began repeating all the complaints that Steven told it the day before. Steven, hear his complaints being repated, quickly took Cactus Steven away as the Gems began to ask Steven if he was okay. While yelling at Cactus Steven for telling the Gems his problems, Steven tells Cactus Steven that he can't tell the Gems his troubles because Pearl will blame herself, and start spiraling outta control, and then he'll have to pick up the pieces that causes, he didn't want any more 'high and mighty' advice from Garnet and he was so sick of Amethyst acting like she's sooo mature now. Cactus Steven then began to immediately repeat what Steven had just said to it, this in turn caused Steven to get angry and have a pink outburst screaming at the cactus but quickly came to his sense when he heard Pearl call for him. The next morning Steven was attacked by the now walking Cactus Steven, as it was still repeating everything Steven had been telling it. As Steven battled Cactus Steven, he saw the Gems returning home, he tries to send away in hopes they don’t hear Cactus Steven but they ended up helping Steven. As they helped them Steven, they were meet with complaints about them from Cactus Steven that Steven had told it. After final ending the fight with a hug from Steven to Cactus Steven, the Gems asked if Steven wanted to talk only for him to quickly say no and continue to bottle his emotions up.</p><p> After the cactus incident, Steven had fallen even farther into a state of depression. Steven began to no long caring about thing he used to love, he began spending most of the days in bed and rarely had left the Temple property. The last time he did go into the town, he had heard people talking about how they had seen Connie dating someone that she was from her college pre classes. Steven let out an angry growl as he heard the two talk, causing the two to realize that it was Steven and quickly shut up. They were in the Big Donut when he had overheard the two talking and had gotten so angry and hurt that if this was true Connie hadn’t even called or told him that he had another pink outburst, sending out an energy wave out that blow out all the glass and windows at the Big Donut. After realizing what the damage he had just caused, he ran out of the store and back to the Temple. Connie hadn’t talked to Steven in several months always saying she was busy with her college prep classes, but after what he had just over heard he tried desperately to get in touch with her and talk to her but she never answered the phone or sent a text back. That was until Steven got a text from Connie out of the blue a few weeks later. His Dad and the Gems thought it would be a good idea for Steven to get away from the area for a while and go somewhere far away to allow him to clear his head. So, Steven and his Dad headed to the Appalachia area of Keystone to spend a few weeks in the mountains. But with the string of bad luck Steven had been having, after not hearing from Connie for months, he finally got a text from Connie, “I’ve met someone else during College Prep and I’m moving to Florida for school. This is goodbye.” Steven after reading the text, became very upset and angry, once again having a pink outrage, while in the van with his Dad, and screaming, “FUCKKKKK,” before punching the dash board causing his Dad to lose control and collide with a tree at 60 mph. This had caused his Dad to a brake an arm, both legs and gave him a concussion. Steven, balling at the sight of his Dad lying on the side of the road, was able to heal the arm and leg with his spit but unfortunately there was nothing he could do about the concussion. His Dad spent three months in the Hospital recovering from his concussion and doing rehab. After all this happened, Steven depression had deepened and he now all but refused to leave the Temple ever again. After the Gems found out about the incident, they tried to talk to Steven about what had happened and find out was wrong, but they were only met with pink walls and silence as Steven continued to slip further into depression.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Amethyst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven, still battling depression, is upset that Amethyst ate his food, again, but this time will be the last time.</p><p>Link to comic page https://aryion.com/g4/view/581596]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>*FIVE MONTHS LATER*</p><p>It was sometime around three pm and in the house located on a beach and Steven was just waking up for the day. As for what day of the week it was didn’t really matter anymore to Steven as he no longer had any reason to keep track of what day of the week it was. As Steven laid in his bed scratching his now larger belly. Before depression had taken a firm grasp on him, Steven had started working out and getting into shape all while watching his diet, even at one point becoming a vegetarian and had lost around twenty pounds. But with his depression, combined with the lack of will to do anything and the energy he had to use when he had his now frequent pink outburst over the past five months, led him to start eating more as well as giving up being a vegetarian and going back to eating meat. With his new depression fueled diet he had regained the weight he had lost plus another 15lbs and it was starting to show as his pudge had grew back and more. The only time of day that Steven wasn’t stuffing his face with food was when he was sleeping, which was most of the time. As he laid there trying to find the motivation and energy to even get out of the bed, his stomach let lose a hungry snarl letting Steven know it need food, finally giving him the reason, he needed to get out of bed.</p><p>“I guess you want feed, don’t you,” Steven said to his stomach, in his half-awake state. His stomach let out another growl, answering Steven’s question.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes, alright then let’s go fill you up,” Steven replied, giving his belly a lovingly pat. Steven didn’t really care for much these days, but eating was one thing that he did care about. After a few more minutes of lying in bed, Steven finally found the energy to get up and head downstairs to the kitchen. As he got to the bottom of the stair, Steven notice Amethyst was sitting there watching TV.</p><p>“Morning Steve-O, nice of you to get out of bed for once,” Amethyst said chuckling, as she heard the stair creak under Steven’s weight as he walk down the stairs behind the TV but never looking away from the TV as she scrolled through the channels, trying to find something to watch. If she had, she would have noticed the angry glare from Steven as he flipped her off as he walked over to the kitchen.</p><p>“Morning to you too, Amethyst,” Steven mumbled angrily at Amethyst. Ever since the van incident, Steven had slowly been getting more and more pissed off with the Gems, which had led him to start having more pink outbursts towards the Gems. Since the van incident they had gone back to treating him like a kid again at times, which infuriated the shit out of Steven causing him to snap at them in anger, then realizing he was, just added to his depression as he got mad at himself for doing so. There was other small thing the Gems did, besides treating him like a kid, that only made him angrier with them more every day. Pearl was constantly nagging him every day about how he need to just quit being depressed and lazy and tell her what is wrong and Garnet was always telling Steven to just be happy, but considering that Garnet had never experienced depression, she didn’t realize how hard it was to “just be happy”. Then there was Amethyst, who had always been like a sister to Steven, but now she was the one that pissed off him of the most of all. When she wasn’t busy running Little Homeschool, she was eating Steven’s food, food that he paid for and since all Steven did lately was eat, it really pissed him off when she did. For example, about a month ago Steven had ordered three extra-large meat lovers pizza from Fish Stew Pizza. After being delivered, Steven sat the pizzas down on the kitchen counter and had ran to use the bathroom really quick. When he came back out of the bathroom few minutes later, he saw Amethyst taking and stuffing all three pizzas in her mouth and then swallowing them whole. Steven was pissed off beyond belief as he watches this purple food disposal eat his food.</p><p>“AMETHYST, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU EAT MY FOOD,” Steven screamed as he turned pink.</p><p>“Sorry, dude I was hungry and I saw theses pizzas sitting here, so I decided to eat them,” Amethyst explained.</p><p>“SORRY, YOU ARE SORRY. YOU’RE ALWAYS EAT MY FUCKING FOOD AND EVERYTIME YOU DO, ITS ALWAYS, ‘I’M SORRY’. THIS TIME I’M GONNA GIVE YOU SOMETHING THE BE FUCKING SORRY ABOUT, YOU FUCKING BITCH,” screamed Steven as he disappeared in a blink of an eye and before Amethyst could even react, Steven had reappeared right in front of her and was now holding her by the neck in the air, staring up at her with an angry scowl on his face, barring his teeth and a bubbled fist reared back ready to punch her.</p><p>“STEVEN, I’M SORRY, I REALLY AND TRULY AM SORRY, I SHOULDN’T HAVE EATTEN YOUR FOOD. PLEASE JUST PUT ME DOWN, YOU’RE HURTING ME,” Amethyst pleaded as she start crying with fear. Steven, hearing Amethyst pleading for mercy, came to his senses and changed back to his normal and let Amethyst down, saying “I’m sorry”, before walking out of the house.</p><p>Back in the present, Steven had opened the cabinet were his limited-run Cookie Cat flavored chips should of have been but didn’t see them in there. Thinking he may have been in the wrong cabinet, Steven started searching the other cabinets to see if they were in there when he heard a burp come from the direction of Amethyst. Steven then looked up wide eyed and angry.</p><p>“Amethyst, did you eat the last bag of my Cookie Cat chips,” asked Steven with an annoyed and angered tone.</p><p>“Sure did,” Amethyst replied, still never taking her eyes of the TV. Steven was feeling himself getting pissed off again.</p><p>“WHY, THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU EAT MY CHIPS,” Steven screamed.</p><p>“Well, they’ve been in there for like a month, so I ate them,” Amethyst replied. That was the last straw as Steven turned pink again as his belly let out a loud growl. She had eaten his food once, apparently forgetting what happened the last time she did. In his hangry pink state, something in his head told him since Amethyst ate his food why not make her his food.</p><p>“YOU KNOW WHAT AMETHYST, IF YOU’RE GONNA KEEP EATING MY FOOD, THEN I’LL JUST GO AHEAND AND MAKE YOU MY FOOD,” Steven shouted, as he quickly ran up behind Amethyst, opening his mouth as wide as he could and engulfed her head, lifting her out of her chair, causing the chair to fall backwards as she tried to scream at him, but it was muffled, then he tilted his head back taking another swallow as Amethyst started kicking. Steven grabbed both legs with both of his hands, feeling the softness of Amethyst plush legs in his hands. As he took another swallow, he got a better taste of her flavor. He couldn’t quite put a name to it, but it was delicious. Soon Steven stomach started to bulge as Amethyst head entered Steven’s stomach.  Steven gave a few more swallows before sending the plump purple colored Gem down to his belly.</p><p>“Thanks for being my breakfast, Amethyst, since you ate mine,” Steven said, as he stood there patting his distended belly watching as Amethyst struggle to escape her fleshy prison.</p><p>“Steven, did you just eat me,” Amethyst ask as she continued to escape her prison.</p><p>“What was it you said to me earlier, oh yeah, ‘sure did’,” Steven chuckled as he shook his belly.</p><p>“Why,” asked Amethyst, as she noticed the Steven’s stomach was now filing with some sort of liquid.</p><p>“Why does it not surprise me that you still weren’t listening, so let me repeat this for you: since you kept eating all my food, even after I nearly poofed you last time and you said you wouldn’t do it anymore, then come to find out, today, you ate my last bag of special run Cookie Cat chips, the very thing I wanted for breakfast. So, you are now my breakfast,” Steven explained slowly enough that Amethyst could hopefully understand.</p><p>“Okay, so if I truly promise never eat any of your food ever again, if you let me out. This liquid starting to burn,” Amethyst said as Steven’s stomach acid ate away at her shoes.</p><p>“Well Amethyst, that’s called stomach acid, it helps break down food that I eat. Now no more questions and be good food and digest,” Steven said as he listens to Amethyst cry out for Steven to release her, but he no longer gave a shit if he was hurting her, he only was interested in how full his belly felt.</p><p> After thirty minutes of watching and listening to Amethyst try to escape her prison, his belly let out a loud growl, looking down as his belly started shrinking as he started rapidly digesting Amethyst, gemstone and all. He could feel himself stretching upwards as well as getting fatter as his belly shrunk and soften up, as Amethyst was turned into fat. Soon he had stopped growing as he began to look around at the changes to his body, he guessed was now as tall as Pearl and looked like gained half of Amethyst’s weight. While his pajama pant had grown with him and his shirt now only covered the top of his gem but did not feel tight on him.</p><p>“This new pudge feels amazing. Now I wonder where Pearl is, she’d make a great lunch,” Steven said with a grin on his face as played with the new pudge on his belly that use to be Amethyst. Unbeknownst to Steven that eating Amethyst, while in his pink form had unlocked a insatiable hunger, one that he may never be able to satisfy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pearl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steven, having devoured Amethyst for breakfast, Steven tracks down Pearl for lunch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>After devouring and digesting Amethyst, Steven was ready for lunch. So, Steven began thinking of where he would be able to find Pearl at. After about twenty minutes of pondering, he finally remembered that Pearl had taken over his garden soon after the Cactus Steven fiasco and he fell into his depression, when he no longer felt or had the will to take care of the plants anymore. Steven, slowly made his way through his room and up the stairs to the conservatory, peering through the window and looking to see if he could see where exactly Pearl was at inside. As he looked through the window, he finally spotted her over on the other side of the conservatory, watering the plant that he named Lars. Steven quietly stuck in and dove into a bush large enough to hide his now larger size. Now all he had to do was wait for her to get close enough to his hiding spot then course number two would be served</p>
<p>As he was waited for Pearl to get close enough to him, he remembered the last fight he had with her. It was about it being almost one in the afternoon and he still was not out of bed. So, she had marched upstairs in attempted to wake Steven up, being quiet at first. When she got to the top of the stairs, she saw that Steven had the covers completely pulled over him.</p>
<p>“Steven, it’s time to get up” Pearl said quietly, with no response.</p>
<p>“Steven, come on, up and at 'em” Pearl said again this time louder than last, but still with no budge or answer from Steven.</p>
<p>“STEVEN, WAKE UP” Pearl shouted a third time, this time she got a response.</p>
<p>“WHAT IN THE FUCKING GODDAM HELL DO YOU WANT,” a pink Steven screamed, as Pearl ripped the cover off him.</p>
<p>“Oh, good you’re awake. Now, it’s nearly one in the afternoon, time to get out of bed. Let’s get those lazy bones out of bed and stop being moody and go do something productive, maybe get some exercise, I mean look at you, you’re starting to gain weight again,” Pearl said with a smile on her face as she harped at Steven again. Steven, on the other hand, had an angry scowl on his face as Pearl was harping at him once again about how he need not to be lazy and depressed.</p>
<p>“PEARL, WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP. I’M TIRED OF YOU ALWAYS NAGGING ME AND JUST ME LIVE MY LIFE THE WAY I WANT TO AND LEAVE ME THE FUCKING HELL ALONEEEEEE,” screamed Steven, sending out an energy wave, causing Pearl to be thrown back down stairs, hitting her head on the floor, as well as creaking the walls and shattering picture frame glasses. Upon seeing Pearl go flying backwards, Steven reverted to normal and ran over to help Pearl up.</p>
<p>“No no no no no. Pearl, Pearl, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I don’t know what overcame me,” Steven cried running down the as he went to help Pearl, offering a hand to help her up. But Pearl just seeing the terrifying power Steven had just displayed, backed away, telling Steven to stay away from her as she slapped his hand away, frightened by Steven’s display of power. Seeing Pearl trying to get away from him, Steven darted out of the house upset and sadden by what just happen, heading to the beach.</p>
<p>After waiting for like what seemed like forever, Pearl was finally close enough to his hiding spot that he was ready pounce the moment she turned and faced him. A few seconds later, Pearl turned and faced Steven’s hiding spot, he seized opportunity and leapt out of the bush, causing Pearl to scream and drop the watering can as she fell backwards flat onto her back as Steven knocked her down Pearl had the wind was knocked out of her as the now heavier Steven landed on top of her pinning her to the floor. Pearl could feel the extra weight Steven had gained after eating Amethyst and he also looked like he had gotten taller as well, almost as tall if not taller than herself.</p>
<p>“Oh, hello, Steven. You've seemed to have gotten taller since yesterday, but fatter as well. You know if you'd quit being lazy and get some exercise instead of moping in bed all day you wouldn't be so fat,” Pearl groaned as she felt Steven shift his weight, preventing her trying to slide out from under him. Steven felt his anger start to boil up as Pear started nagging him again.</p>
<p>“There you go nagging me, again. Obviously, you forgot what happened last time you nagged me,” Steven said as if on cue he turned pink, again. Pearl started shaking as she watches Steven turn pink, as if he was able to control it now.</p>
<p>  “Since you seem to have forgotten what happen to you last time, like Amethyst did, then I guess you get to share the same fate she did,” Steve said as he licked his lips.</p>
<p>“I don’t follow you, Steven,” Pearl said, confused as what by what he meant.</p>
<p>“Well, I ate Amethyst for breakfast and now I think it’s time to eat you for lunch,” Steven said as he opened his mouth. Pearl watched in terror as Steven opened his mouth impossibly wide and began engulfing her head as she screamed. Steven slowly slurping Pearl up like she was a Raman noodle, since she was so skinny, taking his time to savor Pearl’s wonderful taste. After ten minutes of slurping and licking Pearl, he finally reached her feet. Steven removed her shoes and gave Pearl’s feet one good finally lick before tilting his head back and sending Pearl to his stomach. With Pearl now completely contained inside his stomach, it had distended to three quarters of his size. As he got on to his knees, he began rubbing his belly Pearl filled wiggling belly.</p>
<p>“MMM. Pearl, if you can hear me, thanks for lunch. Also, you tasted like chicken.,” Steven said out loud as he licked his lips getting more of Pearl’s flavor.</p>
<p>“Steven, you let me out of here this instance young man,” Pearl demanded.</p>
<p>“Nope, I think I’ll keep you in there. You may not be as hefty as Amethyst was but you sure are as filling,” Steven cackled, as he rubbed his bloated belly, feeling Pearl thrash about.</p>
<p>“Steven, when Garnet finds out about this your going to be in so much trouble,” Pearl said, as Steven’s belly started to fill with stomach acid.</p>
<p>“Well, when she does, she can join you and Amethyst, as the fat on my ass,” Steven said.</p>
<p>“What has gotten into to you, Steven, this isn’t like you,” Pearl question.</p>
<p>“I’ve just finally reached my breaking point after months of nothing but horrible shit happening to me and funny enough if it was something small that pushed me over the that edge, Amethyst eating my food and when my brain heard her say she ate my food it told me to make her food. Now I all I want to do is eat, people, people who have either hurt me, abandoned me or will abandoned me, or have used me. Since that is pretty much cover the whole town it looks like I’ll be eating well,” Steven said, laughing hysterically.</p>
<p>“Steven, you have gone insane,” Pearl shouted.</p>
<p>“Pearl, I’m perfectly sane, eating Amethyst showed me the best solution for my problem, nobody can hurt, abandon or use me if they are fat on my body,” Steven cackled.</p>
<p>“Steven, please let me out and I’ll help you with finding someone to talk to about your problems with,” Pearl pleaded as she hoped Steven would agree.</p>
<p>“Nah, I like my way of dealing with it better, much more enjoyable this way and if any one disagrees with this method, then they can pad my hips,” Steven hissed, “Now why don’t be good food and hurry up and turn into that wonderful fat you that hate so much.”</p>
<p>Steven spent the next hour watching Pearl struggle to stay alive, while she pleaded with him to let her help him find a therapist or consoler, slowly die down as his stomach acid dissolved her into fat for his body. Steven’s stomach let out a loud growl as it started shrinking as he could feel himself stretching upwards as well as getting fatter once again. When it was done Steven looked around at the changes to his body Pearl had made. Most of the weight he had gain from Pearl went to his hips and stomach area and if he had to guess he would say he was now a little bit short than Garnet.</p>
<p>“Pearl, you look better as the fat you hated,” Steven said as he poked and prodded his flabbier midsection and hips.</p>
<p>“Now I think it’s time for dinner. Let's go find Garnet, belly,” Steven said as his stomach groaned in agreeance.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Garnet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now with Pearl added to his growing frame, Steven goes looking for the tallest of the Crystal Gems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>With Pearl having been add to Steven’s growing frame, he headed back down to the main house to look for Garnet. As he walked down the stairs back towards the house, Steven could feel his fat constantly jiggling with each step, something Steven really enjoyed. Once back inside the house, Steven head towards Garnet’s room but did not find her in there and since Garnet wasn’t in her room, it was going to be near impossible to find her due to all the responsibilities she had as co-head of Little Homeschool and as a liaison between Gemkind and humans. Disappointed that he was going to have to wait for his dinner, Steven figured that his best course of action would be to wait at the house for Garnet to warp back and pounce on her as soon as she appeared. But since he was going to have to wait, he might as well watch sit and watch some of the new Lonely Blade IX. As Steven laid down on the couch, it let out an audible groan letting Steven know that it was not happy with the hefty teen being on it. As Steven watched the movie, he slowly began to drift to sleep, having a dream about the last time, he and Garnet fought.</p><p>Steven was sitting on deck of the of the house looking out towards the ocean, while also checking his phone for any missed messages or phone call. He hadn’t received any from his so called “friends” since the Off Colors graduation, which only sent him into a deeper depression than what he already was. Steven at least found comfort in the tranquil evening sky, or did until Garnet showed up.</p><p>“Steven, I just want you to remember to always be happy,” Garnet said, popping her head out the door of the house.</p><p>“Why bother with being happy, all my friends have left me, Connie dumped me with just a text and worst of all I almost killed Dad and now he doesn’t want to talk to me or see me. So please tell me why I should be fucking happy,” Steven replied, with a mumble but just loud enough for Garnet to hear.</p><p>“Because my Future Vision is never wrong,” Garnet replied, adjusting her visor.</p><p>“Well this time it is,” Steven said, as he stood up to walk away.</p><p>“Steven, why can’t you just be happy, I’ve looked at every possible future and all of them show me you being happy,” Garnet said.</p><p>“Garnet, you never have had depression before, so you don’t have the first clue what it’s like, you can’t just flip a switch and be all happy go lucky,” Steven replied, as he forced a smile on his face before quickly changing it back into a frown.</p><p>“And beside your Future Vision been wrong before, it told you I like pepperonis on my pizza when I was a vegetarian. So, fuck your Future Vision,” Steven said, as he walked past Garnet looking at the planks on the deck.</p><p>“What did you say,” Garnet snapped, turning around and grabbing Steven by the arm, stopping him in his track.</p><p>“I SAID FUCK YOUR FUTURE VISION AND FUCK YOU, TOO, YOU HIGH AND MIGHTY BITCH” Steven screamed as turned pink.</p><p>“Steven, what is your prob..,” was all Garnet was able to get out before Steven had turned around and struck Garnet with a bubbled fist in the stomach with such force that it caused Ruby and Sapphire to unfuse. Steven was already prepared to strike again when he noticed Ruby and Sapphire were both cowering, holding each other tight and holding an arm up to block Steven’s next attack while looking away from him. When he realized that Ruby and Sapphire were frightened, Steven reverted to his normal self only saying, “I’m sorry,” before jumping of the deck and headed to his hiding place on the beach.</p><p>Steven shot awake realizing he now knew where he could find Garnet, but also realized it was now night time out. He had forgotten that Garnet was the only one that know where his spot was, because she was the one that had showed him where it was in the first place. He got up of the couch, which let out a massive groan in relief as all the weight from Steven got off of it and lumbered out the door, heading towards his meditation spot. Soon Steve arrived at the spot and saw that Garnet was sitting their petting Cat Steven, who was snuggled up in her lap.</p><p>“I was wondering how long it was gonna take for you to find me,” Garnet said, as she looked out at the ocean while petting Cat Steven.</p><p>“If it hadn’t been for you, I wouldn’t even know about this place,” Steven said as he approached Garnet.</p><p>“You needed a place to get away from everything, so you could just be happy,” Garnet replied, “Tell me Steven are you happy now that you’ve eaten Amethyst and Pearl.”</p><p>“Sure, we’ll go with that. I initially ate Amethyst out of rage and hunger, but she tasted so delicious and the feeling of growing fatter and taller was so amazing that now I just want keep eating everyone who has wronged me, that includes you” Steven chuckled as he got closer to Garnet.</p><p>“So, do you want to eat me or Ruby and Sapphire?” Garnet asked, as she turned around to see Steven directly behind her with mouth opened wide, drool dripping out of it, enough to engulf her head, hair and all. As he engulfed Garnet’s head, Cat Steven had hopped of Garnet’s lap. Steven took a gulp, pulling Garnet in a quarter of the way in his mouth. Steven then swallowed about five more time and as he got towards her knees, he tilted his head back and let gravity help finish Garnet off. Steven was now laying on his stomach, which was larger than him due to the size of Garnet.</p><p>“MMMM, Garnet, you tasted like cotton candy. I can’t wait to add those hips to mine,” Steven said as Garnet moved around in his belly. As Steven laid there, rubbing what he could of his oversized belly, feeling each and every one of Garnet’s movement as she tried the get herself in a comfortable position. After a few minute his belly started vibrating, then felt Garnet split apart back into Ruby and Sapphire.</p><p>“Steven, you let us out here now,” shouted Ruby as she punched the stomach walls with a gauntlet fist, trying to get herself and Sapphire free.</p><p>“Ruby, calm down, you know as well as I do, we won’t survive this,” Sapphire replied.</p><p>“I’ll do whatever I need to, to get us out of here,” Ruby fired back summoning her gauntlet.</p><p>“Ruby, it doesn’t matter, Steven isn’t going to let us out. The only thing that is going to happen is we’ll be digested and added to his body, just like Pearl and Amethyst already have been,” Sapphire shouted, as Ruby turned and looked at Sapphire.</p><p>“I don’t care Sapphire if we won’t survive, I will never give up protecting you, no matter how dire the situation is,” cried Ruby, as she embraced Sapphire tightly.</p><p>“Ahh that so romantic, you know what, Ruby you go ahead keep at and if can give me a good massage, maybe I’ll let you both. Besides your punches tickles,” Steven said with a patronizing tone. Hearing Steven patronize her only fueled Ruby more rage as she renewed her cause to free herself and Sapphire.</p><p>“I love your enthusiasm Ruby, but all futures end in the same outcome,” Sapphire mumbled as she watched Ruby feverously attacked Steven’s stomach wall.</p><p>After thirty minutes, Ruby was still going strong, when she heard a strange noise from outside the stomach.</p><p>“I think Steven fell asleep,” chimed Sapphire, as the sounds of Steven snoring grew louder.</p><p>“It’s hopeless,” cried Ruby, in admitted defeat, “The only thing I was able to do was put Steven to sleep. You know if I’m gonna go out, at least I can go out looking at your beautiful face, Sapphire.” Ruby then gave Sapphire a kiss as stomach acid start pouring in.</p><p> After a few hours Steven was woken up by his stomach growling, as the sun was rising over the ocean, as his stomach begun digesting Ruby and Sapphire. Now able to stand, Steven quickly stood up as he began growing again as Ruby and Sapphire was add to his frame. Steven was in love with what the Gems had done to his body. As Steven sat down were Garnet had been sitting when he ate her, Cat Steven reappeared and hopped in Steven’s Lap.</p><p>“Oh hey, Cat Steven, you’re such a good girl, yes you are,” Steven said as he petted Cat Steven. As he petted Cat Steven his belly let out a hungered growl.</p><p>“Thanks for meals and this awesome belly, you guys. Now I think it’s time to find out what humans taste like,” Steven chuckled as he licked his lips as he thought of all the people waiting to go down his gullet. Even though Steven had told Garnet he was happy but in truth he was still depressed, just that now his mind was associating eating people as his way of being happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Greg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After eating the Crystal Gem, Steven is still hungry goes and visits his Dad who is shocked by his changes to his appearance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Now that the Crystal Gems were nothing but fat on his expanding body and Steven’s depressed and hunger filled mind began working on the idea of making sure nobody would abandon him, lie to him or get hurt by him ever again. As Steven sat their petting Cat Steven, watching the waves as they crashed against the surrounding rocks, thinking of who should be the first human with the pleasure of making the trip down his gullet and add to his ever-growing belly. As he sat there thinking, his mouth began to water as he thought about his Dad, Greg Universe. Greg was about the same height as Pearl and had been fit during his younger years but slowly start gaining weight after Steven was born and was a now very hefty at the age of 43. That was the part that made Steven’s mouth water, thinking about how fat he is and how tasty all that pudge would make his Dad. But as he visualized his Dad traveling down his throat, his mind justified the idea of adding Greg to his rounding belly as a way of protecting him. With his Dad as fat on his belly there wouldn’t be a chance of him being kidnapped, attacked and/or hurt by a rouge Gem, like Eyeball, Aquamarine or Mean Lapis, or he wouldn’t be hurt or scared because of Steven.</p><p>In the months since the accident, Steven hadn’t seen his Dad at all since then, it’s not like he was avoiding his dad, he had gone to the hospital a few days after the accident but was told his Dad wasn’t accepting visitors. Steven could talk to his Dad on the phone, but that was all. He found out a few days later that during a cognitive test after the accident, Greg had a panic attack after being shown a picture of Steven, for some reason talking to him on the phone didn’t. After finding out that his Dad was now frightened by the sight of him, it only added to his depression, causing Steven now refused to leave the house in fear that his pink outburst would hurt or even kill someone else. But then things got worse for him, about two weeks later when Greg therapist called Steven and advised him it would be in the best interest of his Dad if Steven would not talk to him, apparently, he was now having night terrors about Steven attacking him. After he was told not to talk to his dad, he punched a massive hole that went completely through to the other side of the hill under the light house destroying two homes on the other side. Now with the loss of being able to talk to his Dad, Steven had lost the last human being that he talked to. After that Steven anger began to skyrocket, he now was having multiple pink outburst daily, where he would go into fits of rages and destroy things, during one such incident he destroyed Rose’s Room, after the room created people that only disagreed with him.</p><p>Now that he had made up his mind on his next meal, Steven stood up from where he was sitting and watching the waves and headed towards the hole he had punched in the hill. Steven had decided against taking the Boardwalk over to his Dad’s car was, It’s A Wash, because seeing how everyone in the town was now a potential meal, he didn’t want spoke someone and scare the town with his new appearance before he had a chance the chow down. He made his way through the anger created tunnel connecting the beach to the other side of the hill. As Steven got closer to the end of the tunnel, he noticed the two house that had been destroyed by his anger for the first time. After emerging from the tunnel, he turned right and headed towards It’s a Wash. Since the exit hole wasn’t that far from the car wash, he could see his Dad, in all his hefty glory, was currently cleaning a customer’s car.</p><p>“It’s been awhile, hasn’t it, Dad,” Steven said approaching his Dad. Greg jumped at the sound of hearing his son’s voice for the first time in two months, then collapsed out of fear, do to still not being over the mental anguish caused by Steven and the van accident. Greg tried to crawl away while keeping an eye on Steven, but he backed himself into the car wash building, leaving with no way to escape. Steven bent down reaching under Greg’s armpits and lifting him off the ground. Greg was terrified before, but after Steven lifted him off the ground with ease and Greg felt his feet leave the ground as he finally came eye to eye with Steven, he was now petrified. He had so focused on getting away from Steven that he failed noticed the changes to his son, but not feeling the ground under his feet, it snapped him out of his trance and noticed that Steven was not only pink but also fatter and about three feet taller than him.</p><p>“Steven, your huge! How did you get so big,” Greg asked with shakiness and fear in his voice.</p><p>“Well the Gems were nice enough to be my breakfast, lunch and dinner. Even though they were very filling and fattening, I’m still hungry and all that fat belly of yours makes you look scrumptious. I can’t wait to stuff you down into my belly,” Steven proclaimed as he licked lips.</p><p>“Wait, what did you just say,” Greg question with fear.</p><p>“Which part: me eating the Gems or the me wanting to eat you next,” Steven asked his Dad.</p><p>“Both, why did you eat Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl and why do you want to eat me,” Greg asked.   </p><p>“Well Amethyst ate my food, again, which fucking pissed me off causing me to turn pink and something just snapped and I ate her. She tasted so good and I enjoyed feeling myself get taller and fatter after digesting that I wanted more so I ate Pearl and which also stopped her annoying nagging, and then I ate Garnet, well, because I still hungry,” explained Steven, “and as for you, I’m still hungry and its the best way I can protected you from getting hurt by me or a rouge Gem, is to add you to my waist line. Plus, like I said that fat on your body does make you look scrumptious. But don’t worry Dad you won’t be alone; the rest of Beach City will be joining you as fat!”</p><p>“Steven, you have spent way too much timed cooped up in the beach house, that you have gone insane,” Greg shouted at Steven.</p><p>“Wrong, I went insane because my friends and family fucking abandoning me, after I spent years helping them in their times of need, yet no one was there to help me in my time of need. So, no being cooped up didn’t cause this, you and everyone else caused this,” spit Steven angerly at his Dad.</p><p>“Steven, I’m sorry, look kiddo, put me down and I’ll see if my therapist,” Greg sighed as he started saying before he was quickly interrupted by Steven.</p><p>“NO, it’s too late for help now. Maybe if people had helped me before I snapped, I wouldn’t be going to the extreme like I am now,” Steven said.</p><p>“Steven, please reconsider, it never too late,” his Dad begged.</p><p>“Sorry Dad but it is too late to reconsider. Now be quiet like good food,” Steven said as gave a lick to his Dad face, “MMM, exquisite. I can’t wait to see what you do to my body after I digest you.” Steven proceeds to lift Greg even higher as he opens his mouth wide, while Greg began screaming and struggling to get free. Greg was then suddenly thrusted forward as Steven stuffs his Dad’s head into his open maw. Steven took a swallow, pausing a moment to lick his Dad’s face to get a good taste of him. After a minute or two of licking his Dad’s face, Steven took another swallow bringing his Dad’s chest in to his mouth. Another swallow brought the crest of Greg’s belly, the part Steven was anticipating the most, right to the edge of his lips. Steven took another swallow bringing his Dad’s large adipose cover midsection into his mouth. For five minutes Steven’s tongue explored every party of Greg’s flabby belly. Steven moaned at the marvelous of his Dad’s belly. After a couple more minutes of tasting his Dad’s belly, Steven’s stomach let out a hungrily growl as to say it was ready for its meal. Steven sighed then tilted his head back giving a few powerful gulps and sent his Dad down to his belly. As Greg landed in his belly causing it to surge out. Despite being three feet shorter than Steven, Greg caused Steven’s belly to expand to three quarters of his size.</p><p>“MMM, you tasted just as good as Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet. Now be good food and turn in to fat quickly,” Steven said as he bounced belly up and down, awakening his Dad from the shock of being eaten by his son. Greg shouted and trashed about begging Steven to let him out, but his pleas feel on deaf ears as Steven was too busy savoring the left-over taste from his Dad and enjoying all the moving that Greg was doing. After a few minutes, Steven’s stomach let out a growl as stomach acid began filling the empty space and dissolving Greg’s cloths and skin. Forty minutes later, Greg had dissolved into a nutrient slurry. Steven grinned as he felt his belly begin to shrink as his body absorbed what was his Dad. Steven felt his body start stretching as his distended belly was replaced with fresh fat. After his belly finished absorbing, he was now three feet taller and his belly had doubled inside. As he looked over the changes to his body, he heard a meow come from behind him. Steven looked back to see Cat Steven sitting there watching him.</p><p>“So, did you see everything, girl,” Steven asked as he lowered his hand. Cat Steven meowed as she jumped in Steven’s larger hand.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” replied Steven, bringing his hand to his shoulder. Cat Steven jumped on to Steven’s shoulder and perched herself like a pirate’s parrot.  </p><p>“You did a better job of fattening me up then I’d imagine, Dad,” Steven said as he poked and jabbed his new flab, enjoying the feeling. A few minutes later his belly let out another growl letting Steven know it was hungry again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>